The proposed Center for Excellence in Translational Research combines 4 related endeavors focused in the development of a rapid molecular diagnostic with which to diagnosed first and second line drug resistance to Mycobacteria tuberculosis. The administrative core of this center provide scientific leadership and support for the center through the PI and Scientific Advisory Board consulting closely with the research project Pis and collaborators. The core will provide administrative support to each ofthe 4 research projects and the Sequencing core including negotiation, execution, and monitoring of sub-contracts and consulting agreements, financial monitoring and invoice tracking, communications platforms and plans including project website and portal for dissemination and storage of key center documents, teleconference/videoconference/web-conference infrastructure, centralized scheduling of teleconferences and meetings and travel and meeting logistics . The core will also provide continuous monitoring and evaluation ofthe progress ofthe projects through tracking of milestones and will ensure project regulatory compliance for human subjects, animal protocols and BSL3 biosafety standards. Lastly, the core will work with the Scientific Advisory Committee to solicit and review Supplementary projects aligned to the goals of the Center.